The Battle for the Sunningrocks From Mousefurs POV
by The Hiding Star
Summary: This is the battle against ThunderClan and RiverClan for sunningrocks in Mousfurs point of view! This is for the forum FlutterClan and one of their Challenges! Rated T for: It's a battle, duh!


The bushes were dark, I had been standing there forever with my fellow warriors, I looked up at Redtail, waiting for the flick of his tail. Nothing.

The sunningrocks had originaly belonged to RiverClan, then they gave it to ThunderClan. Now they want it back, bad.

Tigerclaw whispered to Redtail "When will we start, Ravenpaw is itching to jump out," I looked down at Ravenpaw, he was fidgeting.

Suddenly, water splashed in the river. I looked as a RiverClan tom swam to the bank and crawled out. He shook himself dry, then paused, he opened his mouth probably hoping to trap scents, he resumed cleaning himself. The water rippled some more, and a dozen more cats crawled out.

Tigerclaw was obviously itchinf to gou out there, but Redtail held his tail across his neck, stopping him from jumping out of the bushes.

I recognized Oakheart, the deputy of RiverClan. He was talking to some of his warriors, when they were finished, the warriors spread out.

Redtail's ear flicked, he was almost ready. He then motioned with his tail.

The clearing exploded with warriors jumping at each other. One jumped onto me, I maneged to hold him off.

He was a sleek gray tom with burning amber eyes. He clawed at me with rage, That's when my rage doubled. Ravenpaw launched himself onto the warrior, the warrior shook him off with ease.

Ravenpaw landed on one of the stones on his back, I ran towards him, but the warrior beat me. He grabbed the scrawny apprentice by the neck and slammed him into the rock.

_That's it!_ I screamed in my head. I jumped at the warrior, landing on him. I clawed at his back, but he jumped onto his back, crushing me. I tried my best to breathe, I tried to claw at his stomache, but he was heavy, almost as heavy as a kittlypet.

"Hey mouse-brain, you're as heavy as a kittypet, have you been stealing prey from you're clan?" I taunted, hoping it would distract him so I could get up and slice his ears.

"How dare you!" He gets up and grabs my neck in his jaw.

I struggle to kick him away, but he risists, I kick harder. He just bites hader

"Help!" I yell, hoping to get someones attention.

The warrior stays there, _This is it_ I think, _Hello StarClan_

Suddenly, the warrior is lifted off of me, I look up, it was Tigerclaw. I try to thank him, but I can't speak.

"Mousefur, run!" Yells Tigerclaw.

I nod and dash for the safety of the bushes. I pass the rock that Ravenpaw was on, he wasn;t there. I stop and look around for him, when the warrior banged him against the rock, he was hurt badly. I see blood on the rock, I see how it trails over the edge and into the bushes. _Good, he's safe_.

I follow the blood, it leads to a bush too small for me to go into. "Ravenpaw?" I call, hoping he was there, but he isn't.

My heart sinks, but I realize that my best bet is to try to make it back to camp. I limp through the trees, not noticing I'm being watched.

Suddenly, a RiverClan warrior jumps out, I recognize her as Mistyfur. She jumps at me but I dodge her, sending her into the brambles. She crawls out, covered in thorns.

She hisses, "You're lucky this is in you're territory, if it wasn't, I would have ripped you to shreds by now," She limps out of the clearing, back to the battle.

I want to participate more, but I can't, my leg must've brushed past a stinging nettle because it was stinging.

I kept looking for Ravenpaw for a little longer, but then give up, _what if he's already at camp_.

I trudge on through the forest, when I hear yowls, yowls of victory. I don't know who it sounds like so I have to bet it was ThunderClan.

I finaly arrive at the ThunderClan camp. When I walk in, I don't see Ravenpaw, the first cat I ask to see where he was, is Spottedleaf. She was the Medicine cat.

I pad into the medicine cat den, I see her sorting herbs, "Spottedleaf?" I ask.

"Yes, Mousefur?"

I look around to see if Ravenpaw was here, he wasn't, I don't smell him either, "Have you seen Ravenpaw?"

"No, Mousefur, shouldn't you be at the-" Spottedleaf lays an eye on my wound, "Here, I should heal you, okay?"

I nod. Spoddedleaf crawls to the back of the medicine cat den and grabs a couple of leaves, I can't see what they are before she chewes them up into a paste. She then grabs what little cobweb she has left and pads back to me.

"Here," She says handing he the pulp she spit onto a leaf, "Put that on the wound, it will stop it from infecting."

I do as she says.

"And here," She wraps the cobweb around my wound, covering it, "That'll help it, I want you to stay here for the rest of the night. I'll be back, I want to talk with Bluestar," With that, Spottedleaf pads out of the den.

I can hear them talking, but I can't make out the words. I eventually fall into a slumber.


End file.
